Lisa Turtle
Lisa Marie Turtle is a character from the Disney Channel TV series, "Good Morning, Miss Bliss." She was kept for the rebooted version of the show, which was the NBC TV series, the California-set "Saved By The Bell." About her Lisa is a 5'3 tall teenage girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, who is a rich shopaholic; and best friend of Nikki Coleman. Lisa is the crush of many guys in the school and in Miss Bliss's class, especially Samuel "Screech" Powers. She is the clique's trendy and talkative fashion expert and the gossip queen of Bayside High. Lisa comes from a high-income family; because her father and mother are surgeons, and she always has access to the latest fashions and knows when something is in and when it's over. Lisa passes a test and makes the honor roll, and as a reward because of her good grades, her father gives her his credit card to buy one nice new item of clothing for herself, but she decides to buy a whole new wardrobe of ten nice somethings, including a glow in the dark neon yellow three piece, and wracks up a massive bill. Zack gets all the boys to kiss Lisa for $1, while Screech buys a buttload of tickets and tries to redeem his kisses with Lisa during an earthquake drill. Lisa imagines a cartoonish daydream sequence, in which which Lisa and Screech’s heads keep popping up above different tables as Lisa tries to get away from Screech. Zack’s next idea is to sell Lisa’s clothes, and Screech wires up a system so that can open and close all the lockers in the hallways simultaneously, complete with Lisa’s clothes inside. Zack sells Lisa’s lingerie to Screech, Slater tries to keep Mr. Belding away from the sale, and Kelly is in one of Lisa’s bathing suits. Lisa’s next attempt to earn money is by getting a job at The Max, which she’s horrible at, because she spills three trays and is rude with the customers and takes away plates before people can even finish eating with the logic that she can serve more people and earn more tips. Lisa’s earned $37 in tips, bringing her total between the kisses, the clothes sale, and her tips to $157. She decides to tell her father the truth, and he tells her she has to keep her job at The Max until she earns enough to pay him back. Zack and Jessie rush into Lisa’s room at that moment to give her another $83. Lisa can’t accept it suddenly because she wants to earn back the money herself. Lisa eventually developed a soft spot for Screech and even attended the Bayside Senior Prom with him. Upon graduation, she was accepted into the Fashion Institute of Technology after a successful fashion show, so she can achieve her goal of becoming a world famous fashion designer. Lisa wrote a poem called “Ode To The Mall”: "So many stores all in one place, It brings a big smile to my face, I love to hop from shop to shop, And buy and buy until I drop." The gallery of pictures Nikki Coleman and Lisa Turtle.png Lisa Turtle 2.png Lisa Turtle and Nikki Coleman.png Nikki, Screech, and Lisa.png Lisa and her ten dates.png Lisa Turtle and Nikki Coleman 2.png Mikey, Lisa, and Nikki.png Bayside High's class of 1993.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists